


Молодой сантехник отодрал потаскушку в халатике

by HiroshiSensei



Category: Fallen MC, Hip Hop RPF, Loqiemean, SLOVO
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Crack, Humor, Loud Sex, M/M, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Parody, Romance, Sexual Humor, plumber
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei
Summary: Молодой парень приезжает на вызов чинить протечку,  но вместо жаркой соски его встречает педик в халатике и рассказывает про свои проблемы со стояком. Увидев перед собой такую очаровашку, вовсю манящую своими ножками, наивный сантехник не смог сдержать свой ключ в штанах.
Relationships: Loqiemean/Fallen MC, Роман Худяков/Ваня Светло
Kudos: 3





	Молодой сантехник отодрал потаскушку в халатике

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daanko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daanko/gifts).



> бета - daanko

Рому часто спрашивали в детстве, кем он хочет стать, когда вырастет, и он сходу отвечал, что будет рокером или каскадёром. Его батя постоянно врубал дома тяжёлый рок, когда они оставались вдвоем, и маленький Худяков гонял по дому, представляя, что снимается в крутом кино. 

Иногда он скакал по столу, представляя, что это высокая сцена. Однажды он так наебнулся, ударился головой о пол, и батя все шутил, что с тех пор Ромочка стал хуже учиться. Хер знает, связано это было или нет, но Рома не жаловался. Голова, правда, побаливала.

И профессии своей он не стыдился. Единственная проблема — извечные шутки друзей про порно. Вообще Рома долго думал, на кого поступать, в итоге пошел, куда взяли. И ведь у него красный диплом был! «Сантехник с красным дипломом» звучало гордо. Хотелось бы что-то громче, интереснее, но потом он понял, что профессия у него всё-таки важная, да и работа всегда найдётся. Так себя поначалу и успокаивал. А ещё всё ждал, когда появится тот самый момент, чтобы заткнуть пацанов.

«Да, братаны, было прям как в порно. Да, прочистил ей трубы! Там такая протечка была...»

Возможно, поэтому он и не любил порно про сантехников. В первое время, когда он только учился, эти шутки казались забавными, но потом он понял, что сантехника вызывают, чтобы тот чинил, а не ебал. Поэтому со временем он устал ждать и удивляться. Он зарабатывал деньги, причём неплохие, шабашил в карман, когда удавалось. Тачку купил. Его всё вполне устраивало.

Сегодня утром, вот, его встретила милая дама за тридцать, которая без умолку трещала про своего мужа, в жизни и палец о палец не ударившего. Она села ему на уши, будто он был способен облегчить ей жизнь. Ей надо было выговориться, а Рома давно научился не отвлекаться на все душещипательные истории, работая и делая вид, что вовлечен в чужие проблемы, как в свои. Он молча кивал и чистил слив, думал о том, как вечером придет домой и замахнет полторашку пива в одного. С лещом. День сразу стал приятнее, стоило подумать про выходные.

После той славной женщины он поехал в офис, где два часа менял сифон и прокладку в смесителе, потому что ему мешали два назойливых мужика, всё время лезущих со своими советами. Каждый раз так и хотелось разораться, чтоб сами эту залупу и чинили тогда, но он молча продолжал игнорировать их охуительные рекомендации. К нему несколько раз подходили местные секретарши-бухгалтерши и пялились, о чём-то хихикали. Это уже было приятно. Рома доковырял бедную китайскую сантехнику, проверил все, хотел было стрельнуть номерок у кого-нибудь, но забыл и ушёл.

Да обычный день был. Рома по-прежнему считал, что все супер, сел в машину и посмотрел в журнал, где остался один-единственный вызов. Насколько он помнил, звонил какой-то парнишка с потекшим смесителем. Рома шустро доехал, позвонил в домофон, вежливо представился, прикинул, сколько времени ему понадобится на работу и решил, что управится достаточно быстро.

Когда перед Ромой открылась дверь, первое, что он увидел, — короткий красный шелковый пеньюар, едва достающий до середины чужого бедра. Волосатого мужского бедра. Худяков проморгался, поднял голову. На него смотрел молодой парнишка в очках и миленько улыбался. Он выглядел достаточно заспанным, и Рома решил, что тот только проснулся, поэтому такое одеяние могло быть вполне уместно, хоть и казалось женским, при этом хорошо сидя в плечах. Рома не понимал, в какой момент стал экспертом в мужских шелковых халатах, однако ощущал, что излишне долго о них думает, как и о том, какие у парня красивые ноги.

— Ну, показывайте, — низко проговорил Худяков, прочистил горло. Парнишка улыбнулся ещё шире. Рома вошёл, прикрыв за собой дверь. 

— Ну, пойдёмте, покажу.

Паренька звали Ваня, но он попросил звать его Ванечка. Рома решил никак его не называть, а быстро все починить и свалить, но вслух этого не обозначил. Он разулся и проследовал за хозяином. Ванечка был парнем примерно его возраста, но источал энергетику одинокой дамы за тридцать. Роме было неуютно от такого несоответствия формы и содержания. Он понимал, что дело могло быть в этом пидорском халатике, расписанном какими-то яркими цветами, никогда не спорил о вкусах людей, но идти за стройным улыбчивым парнем, чья одежда едва прикрывала небольшую задницу, было странно.

Ванечка даже походкой напоминал этих активных барышень, которые так жадно смотрели на «горячего сантехника». Рома не страдал нарциссизмом, но понимал, что выглядит хорошо. Он следил за собой и считал это нормальным, а вот такие накидочки на парнях вызывали смешанные чувства. Ничего поскромнее не нашёл? Рома видел кусок нежной светлой кожи его груди, постоянно ронял взгляд на ноги. 

Будь Ванечка просто в трусах, оказалось бы не так страшно и даже вполне привычно, а сейчас Рома словил когнитивный диссонанс и подвисал всё время, пока парень неторопливо шевелил бёдрами, двигая в сторону кухни. 

Кухня выглядела так, будто ею никогда не пользовались. Здесь было чисто и аккуратно, но Рома осмотрелся внимательнее и увидел полочку, заставленную баночками со специями.

— Я утром воды налить пришел, а кран как ёбнет, — начал рассказывать Ванечка. Рома кивнул, поставил ящик на пол. — Меня с ног до головы обрызгало.

Ванечка взмахнул руками, будто объясняя свой внешний вид. Многое стало понятно, но не всё. Мог бы и что-то приличнее найти, раз мастера ждал. Этот халатик так и требовал спросить «сантехника вызвали?», но Рома давно перестал врываться в квартиры с такими вопросами, а сегодня не стал бы в любом случае. Он не был гомофобом и не испытывал к Ванечке агрессии, но образ того никак не сходился с Ромиными представлениями о натуралах. Вот стоял перед ним простой молодой парень, а выглядел, как породистый голубок из несмешных американских сериалов. Будто это был какой-то тупой пранк. 

Возможно, Ванечка реально решил приколоться, поэтому надел кое-что из гардероба своей дамы. Это выглядело в разы правдоподобнее, чем то, что Рома наблюдал на самом деле.

— Воду не перекрывали? — спросил Рома.

— Ну, не течет же, как видите. Я не совсем уж дебил.

Рома снова кивнул. Парень казался толковым, несмотря на прикид, а Худяков и не таких видел, поэтому снял толстовку, аккуратно повесив её на спинку стула, и принялся за работу. 

В квартире были открыты окна, что ощущалось сразу, но Роме было душно. Ещё и липкий взгляд Ванечки напрягал, как будто его уже облапали всего с ног до головы, раздели, нагнули и заставили раздвинуть ноги пошире. Или насильно оседлали. Такой расклад Роме нравился больше. Не то чтобы он прямо-таки горел желанием внезапно трахнуть мужика, но ему казалось, что на него реально пялятся. Это не было противно, но как минимум мешало. Он-то сантехникой заниматься пришёл.

Хотелось попросить, чтобы Ванечка ушёл, но тот сел за стол, удобно закинув ногу на ногу. Полы халата задрались выше, а Рома вдруг осознал, что смотрит туда, куда не следовало бы, и надеется, что у этого парня хотя бы бельё есть. Как будто это что-то меняло. Ему должно было быть похуй, но он недолго смотрел на сведённые бёдра, делая вид, что внимательно слушает его. 

Сразу же хотелось спросить, что Ванечка делал с этим видавшим виды смесителем. Его вывернуло вбок, причём так сильно, будто до этого придавили чем-то сильно тяжёлым. Или дёргали специально. Рома осторожно осмотрел его. Излив поворачивался во все стороны, расшатанный неведомой силой до такой степени, что его можно было вырвать двумя пальцами.

— Вы верхом на нем сидели что ли? — спросил Рома. Парень странно нервно хихикнул. Худяков с опозданием понял, что он сказал. Ванечка молчал, даже не возмутился. Обычно этот вопрос звучал нормально, но вот сейчас, когда за спиной сидел Ванечка, показалось, что он способен без стеснения ответить «да». И Рома бы ему поверил.

— Я недавно въехал, — в итоге пояснил Ваня, — он и раньше подтекал, но чтобы настолько — впервые. Я сразу решил вызвать специалиста.

Обычно такое бывало в семьях с детьми — Рома часто встречал смесители и не в таком состоянии, но эта квартира была слишком прибранной для того, чтобы где-то рядом водились дети. В любом случае, его дело было маленькое. Он взялся откручивать излив, думая, что придется менять смеситель полностью, чуть задел рукоятку, как его окатило целым фонтаном ледяной воды. Рома не успел возмутиться, потому что и в рот попало. Ваня громко охнул и побежал помогать, но больше топтался позади, прячась за спиной Ромы.

— Ты же сказал, что перекрыл воду! — заорал Худяков, ощущая, как мокнет с ног до головы. Разве что в уши не натекло. От неожиданности он сильно затупил, поэтому не сразу сообразил опустить рукоятку, так ту ещё и заело.

Он тормозил с того момента, как увидел Ванечку, но самое ужасное, что продолжал звать его так у себя в голове и думать о мягких бёдрах, прикрытых шёлковой тканью. Ледяная вода немного остудила его и вернула на землю. 

Ему нужно было срочно закончить работу и валить, а для этого — хорошенько сосредоточиться. Ванечка сильно мешал, хотя ничего и не делал. Рома мысленно выругался на самого себя. 

— Я и перекрыл, — ответил Ванечка, нервно подбежал с кухонным полотенцем, — ну, отключил воду.

— В трубах, блять, надо было перекрывать!

Он обернулся и посмотрел на Ивана — Ивана, да! Тот глядел в ответ и разводил руками. Вообще Рома мог и сам догадаться, что парень в таких делах несведущ. В итоге Худяков оказался мокрый как чёрт и злой. Он таскал с собой запасную одежду, но та осталась в машине, а значит надо было спускаться вниз будучи мокрым и переодеваться где-то.

— Я в трубах и стояках не разбираюсь, — ответил Ваня. Хотелось ответить, что по нему и не скажешь, но Рома мужественно промолчал. В воздухе и без того висело это тяжёлое напряжение, и Рома понимал, что мог делать поспешные выводы. Он тихо вернулся к работе, ощущая, как залило не только одежду, но и его новые носки.

Рома носился от кухни до ванной, шлепая влажными ногами, и искал нужный вентиль, кое-как нашел его, убедился, что вода перекрыта, и лишь потом вернулся на кухню. Он не стал переодеваться: отвёл плечи назад, хрустнул шеей, решил, что проще снять мокрую майку, а потом, уходя, надеть толстовку. Хозяин был мужиком, поэтому не должен был пялиться, как девчонки из того офиса. Это казалось логичным.

Вернувшись на кухню и увидев Ваню, Рома подумал, что не умрёт, поработав в мокрой майке с полчаса.

Тюль свободно трепетала из-за лёгкого ветерка. Рома смотрел на неё, сидя на корточках у своего чемоданчика, и излишне долго думал, какого размера ключ ему следует достать. Десятый? Может, девятый? В голову будто налили какой-то горячей вязкой жидкости, и теперь он действительно задумывался над тем, что обычно делал чисто машинально

Он мотнул головой, достал наконец ключ, потихоньку успокаиваясь из-за капающей воды. Рома любил этот мерный звук, поковырялся в инструментах и неожиданно осознал, что если он не слепит из остатков смесителя конфетку, то ему придётся возвращаться сюда позже, когда хозяин купит новый.

Ваня так вовремя нарисовался рядом с половой тряпкой — уже без очков. Он встал на колени и поправил халат, демонстрируя крепкие бёдра ближе, быстро протёр пол, почти касаясь руками Роминой ноги.

— Вы почти в лужу встали, — заметил он и тихо хихикнул. 

— Здесь везде лужа.

— Хорошо дало, да. Я и сам весь мокренький.

Ваня выпрямился, сдул упавшую на лоб прядь. Он был так близко к Роме и продолжал улыбаться, смотрел на его майку и руки, потом наконец-то заглянул в глаза. Ваня был любопытным до такой степени, едва ли не облизывал взглядом. Роме было некомфортно.

— Может, маечку-то снимете? Неудобно, наверное, в мокрой, — продолжил Ваня, уже не глядя. Он обернулся, протирая под гарнитуром, нагнулся так сильно, что Рома почти рассмотрел его бледные ягодицы.

— Да не, норм, — ответил он.

— Ну, как хотите.

А Рома вообще никак не хотел. Он смотрел на покрасневшие колени и наряженные кисти, на влажные пальцы, сжимающие тряпку, и хотел лишь понять, какого хуя происходит. Его разыгрывают? Тогда почему он ведётся? 

Рома сидел на коленях минут пять, сжимал в руке ключ. Пол был почти сухой, но Ваня не поднялся с колен до тех пор, пока не выдохся окончательно. Он высоко вымученно застонал, в очередной раз выпрямляясь, поднялся на ноги. Его руки были грязными после половой тряпки, и он прошмыгнул мимо, устремившись в ванную. Показалось, что он по пути вильнул задницей, подходя совсем близко. Рома проводил его взглядом, глядя на бледные щиколотки, решил не говорить, что он вообще-то перекрыл воду везде. Сам догадается.

Он иногда засматривался на клиентов, но то были шикарные женщины и девушки. Рома обожал простых милых дам, которые не станут кидаться на тебя, зная от силы пару минут. Ему нравились длинноволосые, красивые девушки, улыбчивые и добрые. Такие были и среди его клиентов, но встречались редко. Рома любовался ими, иногда решался подкатить, осторожно флиртуя. После этого они могли сходить куда-нибудь, встретиться вне работы, но Рома никогда не нападал на женщин, когда его вызывали как специалиста.

И он был достаточно смелым, чтобы признаться себе, что смотрит на Ваню, но не мог понять, это интерес или просто ответная реакция. Ваня был красив — с этим Рома тоже не спорил, однако смотрел на него с позиции незаинтересованного мужчины. Хотя сам парень не вёл себя так, будто сантехник ему безразличен, и Худяков надеялся, что ему показалось.

— Качаетесь? — спросил Ваня, вновь оказавшись на кухне. Рома тогда сгорбился над раковиной, всеми силами старался не оборачиваться.

— Ага…

— Сразу видно. Такой рельеф… 

Судя по голосу, он стоял где-то совсем близко — словно прямо за спиной. Рома напрягся, отвёл плечи назад, продолжая работать. Он сейчас всё внимательно посмотрит, скажет, что здесь нужна замена смесителя и свалит, а потом просто не будет отвечать. Да, Ваня ничего ему не сделал, но Рома затылком ощущал его присутствие, которое невероятно напрягало, однако не мог потребовать отвернуться.

— У вас и спина такая широкая, — продолжил Ваня. — Тяжёлая, наверное, работа.

Он шумно вздохнул, подошёл ближе. Рома тихо замер, стараясь даже не дышать, словно этот задохлик мог ему хоть что-то сделать. Ваня был выше, но точно уступал в силе. Рома успел представить себе и нападение с последующим изнасилованием, и то, как он будет отбиваться. Он будет драться, разорвёт этот красный халатик к хуям, чтобы не мозолил глаза, даст Ване по роже с такой силой, что тот окажется на столе без сознания.

Почему-то сразу представилось, как Ванечка лежит на столе на спине, раздвинув свои длинные ноги, и приглашающе улыбается. Рома едва не застонал от беспомощности, а потом услышал тихий писк кофеварки.

Дерьмо какое-то.

— Кофе не желаете? — спросил его Ваня. Рома угукнул. — Надо-надо. А то холодно так, наверное. И руки, вон, мурашками покрылись. Если вы заболеете, я себе того не прощу.

— Да не ваша уж забота, — ответил Рома.

— Ну, уж нет. Хотя бы кофе вам сделаю. Раздеваться вы отказываетесь, поэтому придётся так, — он снова вымученно выдохнул на грани стона, кажется, сел обратно за стол. — Надеюсь, что после меня у вас никого нет, потому что иначе им придётся подождать.

— У меня почасовая оплата, — пробубнил Худяков.

— Значит, буду продлевать, — ответили ему, а после низко рассмеялись. — Вы очень старательный, знаете. Я думал приедет какой-то похмельный старикан, а тут приятный молодой человек. Может, вы в мою ванную заглянете потом? Там есть на что посмотреть.

Рома снова опешил. Ваня говорил таким тоном, будто предлагал рассмотреть не сантехнику, а себя. Худяков не оборачивался к нему всё это время, помня, как тот уселся ранее. Он по-прежнему не видел ни намека на бельё под халатиком, а на мужские причиндалы смотреть как-то не планировал.

— Что посмотреть? — всё-таки уточнил Рома.

— Ну, стояк, — протянул Ваня. Рома не удержался и посмотрел на него. — Там так течёт. У вентиля.

Вентиль, блять! Рома видел, что там беда с трубами, но в данный момент не мог ничего сделать. Он бы максимум сказал хозяину, что ему следует купить, что заменить. Так что как раз посмотреть он и мог. Конечно, это означало, что ему придётся задержаться, но стоило ли из-за этого отказываться от лёгких денег?

А голова уже была загружена ненужными образами. В ванной было просторно. Когда он проверял воду, заметил кучу баночек у зеркала и смазку, но не придал этому значения, считая это вполне нормальным. Да и злой он был. Сейчас, когда ярость отступила, а с ним так мило беседовали, восхваляя его фигуру и предлагая посмотреть стояк, Рома именно об этом и думал. Об этом самом.

— Сахар или сливки надо? — спросил Ваня, возвращая его на землю.

Точно, кофе же! Рома чувствовал, что немного замерзает, поэтому был даже рад. Он посмотрел вбок, где Ваня стоял у холодильника, доставая что-то, и заметил баллончик взбитых сливок на дверце холодильника. Сегодня всё, сказанное Ваней, имело эротический подтекст. Роме это не нравилось.

— Без, — ответил он, — просто чёрный.

— Ой, а я чего-нибудь сладенького захотел, — сказал Ваня, — у меня мягкие булочки есть.

Рома видел, ага. На столе лежали. Он в очередной раз опустил взгляд к подолу халата. Ему нравились небольшие аккуратные попки, которые можно было кусать и мять пальцами. Женские попки. Ванина была во вкусе Ромы, но мужская, и Худяков был уверен, что она идеально легла бы в его ладони.

— Пожалуй, откажусь, — хмыкнул он.

— Зря. Они свеженькие такие.

Ваня едва ли не пел. Рома уставился на собственные руки, сжимающие край раковины. И куда он скатывался? С каких пор его интересовали мужские булочки? И казалось, что он действительно зря отказывается, потому что он вообще-то давно не обедал. Голодный был безумно.

Кофе ждал его на столе, пока Рома пытался смириться с жестокой реальностью. Он медленно отошёл от мойки и сел за стол. Ваня смотрел на него с лёгкой улыбкой, напал на свежие булочки, пока Рома ему молча завидовал.

Когда они оказались лицом к лицу, стало сложнее игнорировать этот любопытный взгляд. Ваня реально пялился на него, глядя из-за чашки кофе. Рома старался не смотреть в ответ, но в какой-то момент они столкнулись взглядами, и ему задорно подмигнули. После такого следовало бы бросить всё и уйти, а лучше — ударить, но Худяков улыбнулся в ответ.

— Не могу насмотреться на ваши руки, — едва ли не прошептал Ваня, — и грудь.

Рома опустил голову, глядя на абсолютно прозрачную белую майку и вдруг почувствовал себя девчонкой, на сиськи которой жадно пялятся. Стало не по себе. Он напряг грудь, и та несколько раз дернулась, от чего Ваня рассмеялся, видимо, придя в восторг. Пиздец.

— Так как насчёт стояка? — вспомнил Ваня. Рома в этот момент пил кофе и тут же закашлялся, но попытался подавить это в себе, из-за чего стало еще хуже.

— Посмотрю-посмотрю!

В такие моменты он был рад, что оплата у него почасовая. Глупость заказчиков ни разу не помогла в деле, но всегда была вознаграждена деньгами. Рома решил, что посмотрит и стояк, и вентиль, и туалет, и что угодно, а потом поедет домой и купит водки по дороге. Ноль-семь.

В итоге они мирно попили кофе, а Рома, сдавшись, утащил-таки пару булок. Они так классно шли к кофе, что на душе стало даже легче. Возможно, дело было не в клиенте, а в самом Ромке, у которого давно никого не было. Он сразу подумал, что позвонит бывшей, предложит встретиться. Она никогда не отказывала ему, потому что сама была вечно занята, чтобы найти кого-нибудь, а расслабиться очень хотелось.

От этого любопытного взгляда хитрых глаз у Ромы внутри что-то обрывалось. Что-то ранее неизведанное и хрупкое. Он мог лишь терпеть и молчать, боясь, что его поймут неправильно. Ваня же ясно сказал, что ему нравится его фигура. Может, парнишка и себе такую хотел?

— Могу вам зал посоветовать, — предложил Рома.

— Только если вы будете моим тренером, — улыбнулся Ваня. — Я в этом ничего не понимаю. Я, конечно, гибкий, но мне бы надо помочь с растяжкой — слышал, это самое сложное, потому что можно травмировать себя.

Рома несколько раз моргнул. Вообще, он правильно говорил, но как будто снова мимо.

— Там есть хорошие тренеры, — ответил Худяков, потерявшись в торопливом темпе Ванечкиной речи.

Тьфу ты! Опять привязалось!

А потом они пошли смотреть стояк. Рома ощущал себя в каком-то тупом фильме или постановочном реалити-шоу. В ванной было много места, да, но Ваня стоял к нему так близко, что касался его плеча своим, рассказывал про конденсат на бачке, про то, что снял дорогую квартиру с ремонтом, но не подумал посмотреть сантехнику. 

Рома видел, в чём была проблема. Здесь нужен был капитальный ремонт всей сантехники, хотя унитаз и ванна стояли совсем новые. И одному человеку это всё не разобрать. Он видел много настолько же запущенных квартир, но в этой жил даже не её хозяин, а проблем была куча. Стало как-то по-человечески жалко парня.

— Честно? — спросил Рома. Ваня кивнул. — Вот вам так сильно хочется ебаться здесь?

Ваня проморгался, молча закусил губу, и лишь потом Рома понял, что сказал. Он не знал, почему звучал как спермотоксикозник, почему интерпретировал всё услышанное так, будто какой-то случайный парень вдруг захотел его до такой степени, что уже открыто говорил о своих желаниях. Ванечка просто был эксцентричным молодым человеком, имеющим проблемы с трубами, а Рома должен был помочь ему с этим.

Он лишь должен был объяснить, в чём его проблема. Ну, как долго им придётся возиться с этим стояком и протечкой. 

— В смысле, это будет очень дорого стоить и потребует много усилий, — устало пояснил Рома. Ваня продолжал внимательно смотреть на него. — Я про замену сантехники. Вам проще переехать.

Показалось, что Ваня расстроился. Или Рома опять так решил? Вместо раздумий на тему ебли, он решил подробно рассказать ему о том, что придётся менять и насколько это накладно. Его внимательно слушали, разглядывая лицо и плечи. 

Рома и сам начал рассматривать его, стоя вот так близко. У Вани глаза были влажные, а губы — искусанные, чуть припухлые. Он улыбнулся ему, выглядел потерянным от услышанного. Поди, долго квартиру искал, мучился, а его вот так обрадовали. Обидно за него стало. Рома помнил, сколько раз пытались наебать его, сказал, что мог бы содрать с него кучу бабла за ремонт и все детали, но не стал, потому что тоже человек.

Ему снова улыбнулись, но уже не игриво, а искренне благодарно. Рома пожал его плечо, оказавшееся удивительно горячим. Ваня посмотрел на его руку, потом поднял посерьёзневший взгляд на его лицо.

— Гхм, пойдёмте на кухне посмотрим ещё, — позвал он, лишь бы не стоять так близко.

Ваня последовал за ним, неторопливо покинув ванную. Рома открыл дверцу под мойкой, взял фонарик и уселся на пол, чтобы подлезть внутрь и рассмотреть там, а ещё не сталкиваться взглядами с Ваней. Он слышал его шаги, когда был уже внутри, посветил, рассматривая едва живые трубы.

— Вообще это работа управляющей компании, — решил Рома. — Но вот писать им, потом ждать, потом ремонт этот терпеть, где-то и самим вложиться придётся. Проще съехать. Квартира-то не ваша.

— Да, придётся, — послышалось сверху. 

Рома просветил все в обе стороны, стараясь не думать о том, что стоит на коленях кверху задницей, потом устроился удобнее, лёг на спину, чтобы посмотреть ещё и слив и мойку снизу.

— Вот видимо они внешне всё сменили, а дальше забили, — продолжил Рома. 

— А я и не знал, — ответил Ваня.

Судя по всему, он стоял совсем рядом. Рома смог разглядеть его всё ещё красные после ползания колени. Ванечка переступал с ноги на ногу, будто решался, держался за низ халата, а потом вдруг встал над Ромой, словно хотел просто перейти его, но задержался. Худяков замер. 

— Вы та-ак сильно мне помогли, — протянул Ванечка. Рома судорожно сглотнул, вытянул руку, чтобы упереться в пол и вылезти, но через секунду ощутил тяжесть чужого тела на своих бёдрах. — Даже не знаю, как вас отблагодарить.

Рома подозревал, что он всё прекрасно знал и продумал всё с самого начала, ведь такой жест нельзя было интерпретировать как-то по-другому. Ванечка сидел на нём верхом, прямо на пахе, поёрзал.

— Вы что творите? — хрипло спросил Рома. Ванечка в ответ потёрся о него ещё раз, удобно устроившись. Очень хотелось посмотреть в его бесстыжие глаза.

— А на что это похоже? — игриво поинтересовался парень.

Это было похоже на изнасилование, но Рома слишком слабо сопротивлялся. А Ванечка всё тёрся, активно двигал бёдрами, надрачивая ему своей задницей. Как будто принимал его целиком и полностью. Худяков не выдержал и в голос застонал, хотел скинуть его с себя, но вместо этого сжал халат чуть подрагивающими пальцами. 

— Я вижу, как ты на меня смотришь, — прошептал Ваня, чуть нагнулся, упираясь рукой в Ромину грудь. — Ты хочешь меня.

— Не понимаю...

— Ой, всё ты понимаешь! — сказал Ванечка громче, соблазнительно провёл ладонью от своего колена вверх, затем отпустил руку на напряжённый живот сантехника.

Рома снова хотел возмутиться, но ощутил, как его член крепко сжимают через штаны и наминают. Он снова застонал. Голова кружилась, всё ещё пребывая внутри кухонного шкафчика. Чужие настойчивые пальцы крепко держали его самое ценное. Рома вдруг понял, что возбуждается от каждого движения. Ванечка тяжело дышал, продолжал неторопливо двигаться на нём, едва ли не мурлыча, то проходился по паху задницей, то лез руками. Он царапал его живот, а через секунду показательно гладил себя, и выглядело невероятно эротично. Ощущалось ещё более невыносимо.

Было глупо отрицать очевидное — Рома действительно пялился на него. Однако он не хотел, чтобы его нагло оседлали прямо посреди работы. Прямо как в порно. Он думал об этом, но представлял рядом милую девушку, а не высокого парня. У Ванечки и бородка была! 

Рома держал ладони на крепких мужских бёдрах, покрытых короткими жёсткими волосками. Он по-прежнему пытался скинуть его, лягнуть и хорошенько уебать, но понимал, что его сопротивления выглядят неубедительно. Худяков даже сам себе не верил, ощущая, как здорово Ванечка проходится булками по его паху, представляя, что может быть, согласись он на что-то большее. Член постепенно твердел в руке Ванечки, пока тот наглаживал свою грудь, скользнув ладонью под халат. Рома ощутил непреодолимое желание развязать пояс и коснуться его, посмотреть, какого цвета его соски, попробовать на вкус.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — сказал Ванечка, оттянул резинку его штанов, ловко нырнув рукой ему в трусы. 

Из-за мойки над головой Рома не мог нормально рассмотреть его, видел лишь колени и грудь. Ванечка довольно промычал, вытаскивая его член. Он скатился чуть ниже, склонился над пахом, и Рома наконец-то увидел его чуть зарумянившееся лицо. У Ванечки блестели глаза, когда он посмотрел на Рому. Он дул губы, опаляя его член прерывистым дыханием, замерев с ним в руке в миллиметрах от рта. 

Ванечка соблазнял его всё это время, а Рома лишь облизывался, любуясь его ногами. Ему нравилось смазливое лицо Ванечки, его аккуратная задница и совершенно пошлые подкаты. Был ли смысл сейчас отказываться? Это не то, о чём стоить думать, когда твоим членом вовсю занялись, обхватывая головку влажными блядскими губами. 

Рома прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как Ванечка неторопливо заскользил по стволу языком, и сдался. Рука сама потянулась вперёд, схватила за тёмные волосы. Рома и забыл, когда в последний раз кто-то так жадно отсасывал ему, заглатывая почти целиком. И довольно сладко стонал с набитым ртом, словно Ромин член — что-то настолько вкусное и желанное. В его жарком рту было так хорошо, что Худяков начал толкаться внутрь, мыча что-то нечленораздельное от удовольствия.

Ванечка выпустил его изо рта, размазал собственную слюну ладонью, надрачивая. Рома вообще перестал думать. Ванечка был красивее, чем в ванной, смотрел тёмным жарким взглядом прямо в глаза. Хлеще чем любая девчонка, которую Рома долго мариновал свиданиями. Он лизнул головку, пососал её, сжимая член у основания, а затем снова взял поглубже, набирая быстрый темп. Его язык рисовал замысловатые узоры во рту, дразня ещё сильнее. От ощущений кружилась голова.

Возбуждение накрывало с новой силой каждый раз, когда Ванечка громко стонал, довольно улыбался. Роме было жарко и неудобно в таком положении. Он окончательно решил, что хочет большего, что не может больше лежать.

В этот раз его попытки скинуть Ванечку оказались успешными. Он вылез из шкафа, сел и сразу потянулся руками к поясу этого надоедливого халата. Ванечка улыбался ему, принял в свои объятия, снова седлая колени. 

— Надеюсь, ебешься ты так же круто, как и вертишь эти свои гайки, — прохрипел Ванечка. Он удобно устроился на бёдрах Ромы, а тот сразу же уместил ладони на его манящих ягодицах, крепко стиснул. 

На полу было жёстко и холодно, но Ванечка оказался таким горячим, что Рома едва не загорелся сам. Он снял с себя майку, сразу ощутил, как ловкие пальцы Ванечки пробежалась по его груди, двигаясь к шее. Пальчики нежно мяли шею, дёргали за цепочку, а затем послышался тихий смешок. 

Они смотрели друг на друга. Ванечка гладил его грудь, закусил губу, вновь потёрся. Его задница в руках ощущалась настолько идеально, как Рома себе это и представлял. Он держал Ваню, прижался грудью к груди, рассматривая его длинную шею. Тот прогнулся в спине, стоило несильно шлёпнуть его по ягодице, ущипнуть и погладить. Худяков нырнул под халат, ощупывая голые бёдра. Да, белья на нём не было. 

У Вани была такая довольная похабная улыбочка. Рома поспешил стереть её, целуя сразу влажно и глубоко. Ему охотно отвечали, стонали в губы, позволяя вылизывать собственный рот. Они не боролись за первенство, просто бездумно лизались. Это сносило крышу, как и приятный запах Вани, его шустрые руки и острые зубы, покусывающие Ромин язык. 

Пиздец какой-то. Ванечка то царапался, то неожиданно кусался, а через секунду уже ластился, как своенравный кот. Рома устал удивляться, действовал, опираясь на свои и чужие ощущения. 

Он был действительно рад, что у него больше не осталось заказов, подозревал, что забил бы, если бы те и были. Ванечка нетерпеливо жался, щипал его сосок, а затем сильно сжал и выкрутил, приподнялся на коленях, обнимая за шею. Ему всё не сиделось на месте, словно в заднице зудело или что-то мешало. Рома решил проверить, отвёл ягодицу в сторону, помучил немного, чтобы через несколько секунд нащупать гладкую влажную дырку. Ванечка громко ахнул, отрываясь от его губ, принялся зацеловывать его шею и плечо. 

Он был мягкий, расслабленный. Роме сразу захотелось вставить ему разом да поглубже. У Вани дрожали бёдра. Рома вновь припал к его губам, развязал пояс, раздевая, сразу обнял за талию, усаживая чуть выше. Он ласкал гладкую кожу, чувствуя, как она покрывается мурашками от каждого прикосновения. Плоский живот напрягся, стоило огладить его парой широких движений. 

Он привык быть нежным любовником и неторопливо подогревать партнёра. Но Ванечка, видимо, любил иначе, потому что опрокинул на спину одним движением и сжал пальцы на горле, затем жадно поцеловал. Роме так тоже нравилось. Он гладил его бёдра, наслаждаясь тяжестью чужого тела, наминал мягкие бока, понимая, что его заводит и так, когда нет мягкой женской груди — Рома и без этого находил, за что схватиться. 

Ванечка вновь выгнулся от сильного удара по бедру, вскрикнул, но улыбнулся. Стало интересно, что его ещё заводит, но Рома не успел проверить, потому что тот схватил его за руку и всосал два пальца в рот, двинул головой, как делал до этого с членом. Рома засмотрелся на покрасневшие губы и собственные скользкие пальцы. Гибкий язык щекотал между ними, вылизывая. Ваня смотрел ему в глаза, ебал одним взглядом, пока Рома молча охуевал из-за происходящего. Становилось дурно. 

Он громко стонал без стеснения. Рома наслаждался каждым звуком, погладил его язык, сжал пальцами, вытягивая.

— Такой ты жадный, — низко проговорил Худяков. 

Ванечка дёрнул бровями, выпуская пальцы изо рта, снова схватил за запястье и завел Ромину руку себе за спину. Рома развёл его ягодицы и сразу вставил в него палец до упора, затем как-то легко вошёл и второй. Ваня вскрикнул, прогнулся в спине, замирая с блаженным выражением лица. Красивый. Слишком красивый. 

Рома не знал, как такому можно противиться. Он лихо двинул рукой, глубоко трахая. Ванечка сжал его, тихо попросил:  
— Сильнее! Ещё...

Худяков так вовремя вспомнил про смазку в ванной. Выпускать Ваню не хотелось, поэтому он перевернул его на спину, подмял под себя, подкладывая свою ладонь ему под голову. Не удержался — снова поцеловал. Ванечка покорно обнял его ногами, в голос застонал, когда Рома перебрался на шею. 

Но пришлось оторваться, заодно и остыть. Резинки нашлись там же, но Рома пропадал слишком долго. Он вернулся бегом, накинулся на лежащего на полу Ванечку и подтянул к себе ближе, накрывая собственным телом.

Со смазкой дело пошло проще. Трахать Ванечку пальцами оказалось довольно интересно: тот стонал и извивался, просил больше и сильнее. Рома боялся, что войдёт в него членом и кончит сразу же, потому что даже смотреть на это было невыносимо. Ваня оказался громким и действительно гибким, обнимал его ногами и руками, драл спину ногтями. 

Рома подозревал, что его сегодня выебут так, что он потом не скоро забудет. Яйца будто стали свинцовыми. Ванечка жадно стискивал его пальцы, зажимался, пульсируя. 

— Выеби меня уже, — вскрикнул он, когда Рома снова коснулся чувствительной точки внутри него, — пока я сам этого не сделал. 

Рома никогда не натягивал гандон так быстро.

Он вошёл двумя резкими толчками. Ванечка обнял его за шею, шепча, какой он большой. На полу было тяжело. Пришлось сменить позу, выпрямиться и схватить Ванечку за бёдра. Его глаза блестели, и Рома не мог оторвать взгляда. Он нежно поцеловал его в уголок губ, медленно выходя. Ванечка высоко застонал и двинулся в ответ, насаживаясь на член до упора. 

Они не выдержали неторопливый темп. Вскоре Рома уже возил Ванечку по полу, брал так, как тот и просил: быстро, глубоко и резко. Пол оказался скользким, но Рома подстроился, задал ритм. В голове вспыхивали искры. Он впитывал образ, картинку, которую видел в данный момент, чтобы вспоминать одинокими ночами. Раньше он дрочил на красивых девчонок, но что-то подсказывало, что не может забыть Ванечку и его сладкий голос. 

Такого попросту нельзя забыть. Ваня требовательно укусил Рому за губу, опрокинул на спину, чтобы запрыгнуть на член и начать двигаться по-своему. Так стало значительно удобнее. Рома устроил ладони на его ягодицах, поддавая снизу. Ванины соски призывно торчали, умоляя сжать или укусить. Рома так и сделал, накрыл грудь ртом, позволяя двигаться так, как ему самому нравится.

В Ванечке было до одури жарко и тесно, так хорошо. Он красиво выгибался и вздрагивал от лёгких укусов Ромы, замедлялся, позволяя зацеловать шею и плечи. Его кожа была чуть солоноватой из-за выступившего пота, но Худякову безумно нравилось. Он всё целовал и целовал его, снова начал трахать, насаживая Ванечку на себя. 

— Я разорюсь, но не выпущу тебя из квартиры до завтра, — тихо сказал Ванечка, прижимая его голову к своей груди. Рома поднялся с поцелуями выше, облизал ухо.

— Ты уже отплатил мне сполна. 

Ваня угукнул, постепенно возвращая высокий темп. Рома занял его рот своим, думая, что обязательно нагнёт его потом на кровати, выебет до звона в яйцах, оближет всего, но не отпустит. 

Совсем недавно он хотел убежать, а сейчас боялся, что это когда-нибудь закончится. Ванечка до боли оттянул его губу, прикусил до крови, быстро насаживаясь. Рома ощущал, что вот-вот кончит, опустил ладонь на чужой член, который отлично лёг в его руку. 

Ебать парня оказалось невероятно горячо. Рома не ощущал никакого отвращения. Он лизнул ладонь, начал быстро дрочить Ванечке, отмечая, как тот нахмурился и эротично закусил губу, в голос выстанывая что-то нечленораздельное. Любуясь им, Рома и кончил. Он уткнулся во влажное плечо, дотрахивая его, ускорил движение рукой и не остановился, пока не ощутил, как Ванечка пульсирует, сжимая его до звёзд перед глазами. 

Пол оказался очень даже хорошим местом, чтобы остыть. Рома упал назад и утянул за собой Ванечку, который покорно улёгся ему на грудь. 

— Охуенный ты, сантехник, — прохрипел Ванечка и звонко чмокнул его в щеку.

Рома улыбнулся и погладил его спину, скользя ниже, нащупал ямочки над ягодицами, помассировал. Ему на глаза так кстати попался тот самый красный халатик — он валялся где-то у стола одинокой тряпочкой. 

— Можно вопрос? — поинтересовался Рома. Ванечка молча кивнул. — Ты всегда ходишь по дому в этом халате?

Ванечка поднял голову, положил подбородок на его грудь, переваривая вопрос. Рома и сам туго соображал сейчас, но ему стало тупо интересно. Халатик был миленьким, но он по-прежнему не представлял, каким ебанутым надо быть, чтобы ходить в нём постоянно. Ванечка, в принципе, подходил на роль такого парня. 

Но он ответил не сразу. Приподнялся повыше и заглянул Роме в глаза, игриво улыбаясь.

— Знаешь, почему я снял эту квартиру? — спросил он. Рома мотнул головой. — Потому что, — Ванечка склонился к его уху, влажно облизнулся и тихо низко заговорил, — я обожаю ходить по дому голым. 

Рома не дышал и, кажется, снова возбудился. С Ванечкой не было как в порно, потому что он был в разы развратнее. 

Да, о таком не расскажешь парням, но к чёрту их. Ванечка снова ластился и улыбался, хватал за хер. Рома растерял все дельные мысли, думая лишь о том, как дотащить этого ужасного парня до спальни и как не сойти с ума потом, когда придётся уйти от него домой. Захотелось стать его персональным консультантом и чинить всю сантехнику вечно.


End file.
